Give the Group a Chance
by Aimz-k
Summary: continues on from 'Given the Girl a Chance'. Is anything going to go right for the group. will Jill and Bette ever stop fighting? Is Arcadia what they expected? Will their friends be waiting for them?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: like per usual I declare I own nothing of the Resident evil franchise (games, books, movies, etc.) I do not wish to be sued I only wish to make you laugh, smile, and maybe gasp in disgrace. And if I'm lucky I could even make you feel that warm fuzzy feeling like when you meet the girl of your dreams and realise... she likes you too!

Rated M

Warning: If you got this far into my stories, I hardly see how a warning now is valid. But just in case adult themes, language and violence! If you're offended then I recommend you set the rating metre a little lower.

To the reviewers of 'Give a Girl a Chance' and 'Given the Girl a Chance' this third instalment of the series is just for you." However I welcome all new readers. I really do value anyone's opinion so review at anytime. And please review they make me smile even the critical reviews.

GIVE THE GROUP A CHANCE

CHAPTER 1

It was quiet for some time, beside the helicopter engine noise which was loud and extremely hard to block out. The group sat there still unable to comprehend what had just happened. They felt so close to defeating Umbrella with an army of clones. They felt they had almost had it over Umbrella. The disappointment in the group was almost screaming out and it took self control for a few not to fight over it. Bette looked at Jill and wanted to say something until she looked down to Angie who's legs hung over hers as she slept, Bette decided it was best not to pick a fight now. Jill looked to Bette, and although wanted to prove her point she knew something like this bound to happen she looked down to Angie's head rested in her lap and decided against it.

Suddenly a thought occurred to Bette "L.J.!" Her face nearly lit up "I'm going to get laid! Thank the gods!"

Suddenly Jill came to a realisation, "I think I like Bette." She quickly looked out the window so no one would notice her sudden intake of air. "Oh no!"

Alice flew the helicopter staring out the window wondering how they planned to survive long enough to outlast starvation and dehydration if Arcadia was in fact real, and if the others had survived their own journey there. Alice scanned the horizon her senses on high alert. She could feel eyes burning in the back of her skull. She knew everyone expected her to get them through this. But one pair of eyes on her had her worried. Something still wasn't quite right.

"Hey?" A nearly quiet voice broke through the engine noise.

Alice turned to see Claire smiling "We'll get there." She mouthed the words

Alice nodded in agreement though Claire's words held little confidence.

Kmart had rested her head on Alice C's shoulder and fallen into a fitful slumber. Jill and Bette nursed Angie while they remained quite. The tension between them could still be felt from miles away.

Still something wasn't right.

Although the life on earth was near non-existent, Alice still felt the cold hand of Umbrella brewing something. She wanted to look over her shoulder at her clone but hesitated when a voice entered her mind _"I'm not just a clone."_

Alice instantly stiffened at the controls. Claire felt the shift in her girlfriend and instantly looked at her. "What is it?"

"Nothing" Alice was quick to reply, brushing off her girl's concerns, leaving Claire unconvinced.

Suddenly the voice returned _"Wish she would wake up."_ Alice almost scrunched her eyebrows into each other.

"What is going on" she thought, confused she shook her head violently trying to rid herself of the voice in her mind. Claire continued to eye her girlfriend closely, something was going on and Claire felt extremely uncomfortable. When Alice had an issue, it usually lead to trouble, suddenly Claire tensed and looked around trying to find the cause of her partner's discomfort.

All the shaking Alice did, hadn't worked on stopping the voice in her head, they continued niggling in the back of her mind fading in and out.

"_I need a new name. It's getting confusing. I wonder what's going to happen in Arcadia? That is if it even exists, and what if I can't help them, what if their dead when we get there"_

Alice almost lost her grip on the controls of the helicopter

"_Claire looks worried maybe I should say something!"_

Alice rubbed her head vigorously, almost feeling sick with the image the voice was conjuring in her mind's eye

"_Mmm, Kmart!"_

"_Wonder if she's good at sex as she is at kissing"_

"_Wonder what's wrong with Alice, she keeps shaking her head. Wonder if she's tired?"_

Alice rubbed her neck as if trying to work out a kink. Claire reached over and replaced her hand with Alice's trying to help relax her.

"_Kmart in that position would be incredible, I wonder if she's that flexible. That could be a problem"_

Alice whipped her head around, finally she understood "Fuck Alice C! Really? Is that even possible? And for god sake seriously? Now? And that isn't a problem you should even be considering!"

Everyone in the chopper stared oddly at Alice, who had readjusted her seat and tightened her grip on the controls once more.

Bette was the first to speak "What the fuck are you talking about?" She turned to her friend "Claire! Is she malfunctioning again? Cause if she is..." Bette was in full rant mode. Which startled both Angie and kmart out of their sleep.

Claire was still staring at Alice "Shut up Medic!"

Alice C suddenly heard it too.

"_Do you have to think so loud." _Alice thought to herself.

"Sorry." Was all Alice C replied, everyone's eyes soon turning on her.

Kmart was awake after Alice's outburst. Slapping Alice C in the arm she finally got her girlfriend's attention "What is going on?"

"_Just tell her or she'll never let it go!"_

Alice C rolled her eyes _"Same could be said about Claire!"_

"_Agreed" Alice C thought_

"_Agreed" Alice thought_

"We can hear each other's thoughts" They answered to their respective partners in unison

Jill looked to Bette and before they could open their mouths Angie piped up putting a finger on each of their lips "Let it go both of you." She glared before curling back up over both of them and set about getting more sleep while they had the chance. Jill shrugged her shoulders before both of them leant back into their seats and relaxed both silently agreeing they'd pick this argument up later.

Claire and Kmart looked from their Alices to each other and back to their Alices.

"What?"

Kmart snickered and whispered in Alice C's ear.

"_Dam fuck me Kmart!" _Alice C thought

"What did you say Kmart?" Alice asked

Alice C and Kmart smiled at each other before turning back to Alice and Claire. Alice C thinking about what Kmart had whispered, while Alice at the controls just shuddered at the thought.

"We really need to get to Arcadia!" Claire thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Chapter 2

"There! Look" Alice almost ripped Claire's shoulder off as she shook her awake "Finally" Alice almost sighed in relief. There before them laid and airfield of planes and helicopters. There were even occasional parachutes.

The group could barely contain their excitement, except for Claire and Kmart.

"Something's not right!" Kmart said

Claire quickly agreed.

"Oh that would be fucking right! We finally get here and "something's" fucking going to be wrong. Fucking typical. This is like a bad game of monopoly. Don't pass go, don't collect two hundred dollars, don't get laid go directly to a zombie and have your fucking head chewed off!" Bette wanted to punch something, seeing an opportunity she punched Jill in the shoulder.

With lightening fast reflexes Jill punched Bette in the jaw causing the woman's head to whip around. As Bette nursed her now throbbing mouth, she finally quieted down.

"I fucking hate you." Bette mumbled

"I don't like you either." Jill snarled back.

Angie stared at them oddly. For some reason the tension between the two had changed. Angie thought to herself "If I didn't know any better. I'd swear..."

Alice looked down as they hovered above the airfield. "Where is everyone?"

"I can't see anyone. Get us down there. And get us some cover if this goes bad." Claire yelled "Everyone be on the lookout. Something's wrong."

Bette went to open her mouth when suddenly a familiar feeling whacked her in the jaw

"Shut up Bette"

To Bette's surprise it was Angie that threw the punch. Bette looked from Angie who wore an apologetic look then to Jill, who sat the smiling smugly. Bette only glared back.

Alice nodded to Claire before she landed the chopper. Picking an open space of to the left of the airfield but close to the woods, Alice cut the engine, slowly the only sound left was the wind through the trees. Claire held up her hand. With a few small hand gestures the group understood their orders and moved off in their designated directions. Claire, Bette, and Alice moved to flank left while Kmart and Angie stayed in the position, Jill and Alice C flanked right. Each group stayed close to the tree line.

Kmart cocked her shotgun, looking over the log they took cover behind.

"Here take this." Handing Angie her 45.

"Um are you sure?"

"Just point and shot." Kmart winked. "The gun is pretty accurate, let's hope your aim is too."

Angie looked at the gun in her hands and then out to the airfield in front of them. She leant her arms on the log and point the gun out into the open ready for the first sign of movement.

Kmart was about to tell Angie more about how to shot when Alice C and Jill caught her attention. Alice C's long hair was falling over her shoulder too cover her face. Kmart shivered at the thought of running her fingers through that hair as it fell over her naked body. Kmart's mind was completely in fantasy mode right up until the deafening bang right next to her ear followed by the scream. Kmart was in shock she couldn't hear anything for a few moments from the gun going off right next to her. Claire was on the ground gripping her side, Alice gripped Claire's hand in hers and dragged her into the cover of the woods as she yelled something and Bette had her weapons drawn covering them both. Alice begun ripping a part of her top off and wrapping it around Claire's stomach where the blood was gushing from. Alice C and Jill were hauling arse across the airfield weaving in and out of aircrafts trying to get over to Claire. Kmart could see them calling out to each other but all she could hear was a deafening ringing sound.

Kmart turned slowly toward Angie. A small breath of smoke coming from the end of the 45. in Angie's hand. The shaking of the younger girl evident the look of pure shock reflected in the girls faces. Kmart just blinked and ripped the gun from the Angie's hand "What have you done?" Kmart stammered.

Angie with the look of fear "I didn't mean it. I just...I...slipped."

Kmart could barely think even as the ringing subsided all she could see in her mind was Claire lying on the ground bleeding to death, Kmart sat there stunned, she tried to focus on the girl still shaking terribly at her side she went to reach out to Angie. Threatened by the look on Kmart's face Angie jumped to her feet and fled into the trees. Kmart was immediately up and following her screaming for her to come back. "Stop Angie!" Losing her trail Kmart stopped to catch her breath her shotgun drawn at the ready. Slowing her breathing so she could narrow in on any movement around her however all she could hear was the scream from Claire, and her begging her to come back "Kmart. Where's Kmart?" Claire screamed in pain.

Giving up Kmart ran as fast as she could to get back to the group, she slid on her knees as she pulled up next to Claire on the ground "Hey. Babe you okay?" Kmart running her hands over Claire to check for any more damage.

"She's going to be okay, lucky for her it's only grazed her side." Bette answered as she applied a clean bandage to the wound and removed the blood stained rag Alice had applied. "Here keep pressure on that". She replaced her own hand with Alice's over the wound and stood up to give them some space.

Alice sat beside Claire holding her girl's hand, her eyes blood shot from tears. Her breathing still ragged.

Claire held Alice's hand tightly "Easy for you to say Medic" Claire half laughed as she gritted her teeth in pain.

Tears welled in Kmart's eyes "This is my fault I gave the gun to Angie, I'm so sorry Claire."

"It was Angie?" The group gasped.

Jill's eyes quickly searched the area "Where is she?"

"She fled into the woods, I lost her. She didn't mean it. It was an accident"

Alice was furious "She shot Claire. What the fuck was going on back there Kmart?"

"Nothing was going on!" Kmart glared back.

Claire put a hand on Alice's arm "Hey calm down it was an accident."

Alice looked over to Kmart her eyes softened "I'm sorry it's just..." She couldn't even finish the sentence her emotions running high.

"I'm sorry too." Kmart replied

Jill looked down to Claire and interrupted. "I gotta find her!"

"I know. Go get her." Claire steadied her breathing, trying but failing to ease her pain "We'll stay here."

With that Jill turned looking over the group one last time her eye's settling on Bette before taking off in the direction Kmart had pointed in. Bette sighing looked to the other's that had been watching Jill and then seemed to be staring at her for reasons she couldn't figure out.

"What?" Bette looked at them oddly. Alice only raised an eyebrow and finally Bette gave in "Fine I'll go help." Drawing her pistol she took off after the other woman "Hey wait up."

The group watched as Jill slowed her pace allowing Bette to catch up. However, whatever Jill said to Bette as she came up beside her left Bette standing there in shock. Bette picked her jaw up before once more catching up to Jill.

Claire looked back to the others, "What do you think Jill said?"

Alice, Alice C and Kmart answered in unison "she said thank you"

The group laughed together. Claire gripping her side in pain, "So who do you think is the one in love?"

The group laughed even harder "Jill!" they all said to together.

Alice looked down to her girlfriend, relieved to see her still breathing she leant down and kissed her on the forehead. "I love you."

Kmart and Alice C instantly felt rude and took a step away Alice C put her arm around Kmart "Are you two right here for a moment?" Claire mumbled something of a reply between kissing Alice.

"I'd say that's a yes." Kmart smiled as Alice C pulled her over to a nearby part of the woods. Both took a seat and leant back against the trunk of the large tree behind them. "Tell me what happened."

Kmart let out a long breath "I don't know."

"I don't understand. You were with her right?" Alice C pushed a strand of blonde hair behind Kmart's ear.

"I was, but we were just sitting there I was looking over the airfield when the gun went off."

"So she slipped?" Alice C asked confused.

"That's what she said. I think, my ears were still ringing."

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Alice C felt Kmart was covering, and when she asked the question she could almost feel Kmart's heart skip a beat. "There IS something you're not telling me!"

"No!" Kmart snapped.

Alice C searched Kmart's eyes "Yes there is."

Kmart huffed "Fine, I was kinda..." Kmart paused while she tried to think of a better word "Day dreaming!"

Alice C laughed "Day dreaming?" Alice C shook her head "I don't think so, you don't strike me as the type to "Day Dream"!"

"Fine I was thinking about sex! Happy now?" Kmart gruffed, she didn't like being pressured.

Still laughing Alice C continued "So who were you thinking about?"

Kmart rolled her eyes "Is this necessary?"

Alice C raised an eyebrow "oh yeah."

"Fine. It was you. I got distracted, I thought she knew how to handle a gun she'd fired my shotgun before"

"Yeah and if I remember it nearly made her fall over!"

"No that was because your crazy arse was chasing us! And now because I couldn't keep my mind on the job Claire's laying there in pain with a bullet hole!" Kmart began to cry, Alice C pulled her close and held her tight.

"I don't think she's in that much pain at the moment." Alice C smiled

Kmart looked at her oddly "How could you possibly know that?"

"Because Alice thinks really loudly!" Alice half smiled


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

Loved the reviews by the way! They always make me smile every time I see them pop up.

Chapter 3

**AT CAMP SITE**

Alice sat Claire up against a trunk of a tree. Claire was shivering from the cold.

"Kmart!-Cee" Alice yelled out to the pair.

Within seconds Kmart and Alice C arrived completely out of breath looking around half naked and panicked. "What? What's going on?" Kmart swung her shot gun around looking for the undead, her shirt on but one arm still not through the sleeve and her belt dangling unbuckled. Alice C gun in one hand and her other hand was holding her pants from falling down her thighs.

Alice C put a hand on Kmart's shoulder, causing the shorter blonde to jump and swing around and point her shotgun in the other woman's face "Hey calm down."

Alice finally spoke up "look I need you two to keep watch here. We gotta get a fire started or we're going to freeze to death."

"Is that it? Is that all you screamed out about! I thought you were in trouble gees!" Kmart stood there with her hand on her hip. Claire and Alice C both giggling at the blonde standing there trying to look serious while being half dressed, Kmart finally took a deep breath before relaxing her stance a little as Alice took off to find wood for the fire.

Kmart slumped down next to Claire "How's the wound?" She asked as she finally slipped her shirt on properly and buckled her belt.

"Fine." Claire smiled "It's stopped bleeding."

The three women sat there in silence, until Kmart suddenly thought of something.

"Wonder if Jill has kissed Bette yet?"

All three laughed

"Do you think about anything else babe?" Claire asked

Kmart looked at Claire as if she asked a stupid question "No"

Alice C smiled brightly kissing her girl on the head.

**IN THE FOREST**

"Jill" Bette lowered her voice she pulled the other woman up "Shhh." She nodded her head in the direction she thought she heard a noise. They both took a few nervous steps forward

"FUCK." Bette screamed as a cold clammy hand grabbed her throat and pulled her backwards, Jill quickly drew her weapon but she didn't have a clear shot as Bette fought to free herself. "Jill, get it off me!" Bette cried out, Jill tried desperately to get a clear line of sight but all she could see was Bette flailing about and getting cranky "Shot this fucker now!", seeing the zombie bearing it's teeth Jill still struggled to get a clear shot

"Stay still" Jill screamed

"You fucking stand still! This fucker's trying to eat me!" Bette struggled against the undead's hold.

Jill gave up on trying to shoot the zombie and instead jumped on its back, reaching back she repeatedly used the butt of the gun to hit the zombie in the head. With one last blow there was the familiar sound as bone shattered. All three dropped to the ground Jill looked down at her gun embedded in the zombie's skull. Turning her nose up she ripped the gun free. Bette laid face first in the ground trying to catch her breath.

Jill looked over to the other woman just laying there. She instant jumped to her knees and scuffled over to Bette's side rolling the other woman over she quickly checked for bite marks "Bette? Bette are you bitten?"

Bette laid there just staring at the forest canopy above, finally she sighed "That fucker nearly bit me!"

Jill huffed "you fucking bitch you had me worried." She slapped Bette in the side.

Bette rolled her head to look at the other woman "Thanks babe, I owe you one."

Jill looked at Bette oddly "What?" not sure she heard her right

Bette smiled reaching a hand up till her fingers laced around the back of Jill's neck.

Jill's heart frozen she blinked a few times to make sure she wasn't dead or dreaming.

"I said thank you." Bette raised an eyebrow "If you tell anyone I said that I'll kill you."

Jill laughed "If you tell anyone I saved you're arse I'll kill you myself."

Bette let her hand rest on the nap of Jill's neck "somehow I don't believe you."

**BACK AT CAMP**

Four women sat around the roaring fire

"It's been too long, maybe we should go look for them." Alice C offered

"What if they come back and we're gone Cee?" Alice replied

Alice C frowned before smiling "what's with the Cee?"

Alice smiled "you wanted a new name right?"

"How do you know that?" Kmart asked

"Alice C thinks really loud."

Kmart snorted and hit Alice C in the arm, Alice C smiled back.

Alice and Claire just looked at each other confused "What?" they both asked

Kmart waved a dismissive hand "That's exactly what "Cee" said about Alice once." Kmart smiled at the new nickname.

Alice C turned her nose up at the new name "Cee? Do I dare ask why?"

Alice and Claire knocked elbows "Well the 'C' is obviously for Clone, the next letter 'E' is for experiment and the last E is for ..." Alice looked around trying to think of a word

"Excellent" Claire added helpfully

"Exhausting" Alice smiled

"Exactly" Kmart winked "If only we'd get five minutes" she added with a small hint of sarcasm

"Five minutes?" Alice C raised an eyebrow

"Well I'd like it to last longer but right now it seems we only ever get five minutes" Kmart smiled back then turned and frowned at Alice.

Alice and Claire shook their heads, wondering whether Kmart's mind ever left the gutter. Little did they know Alice C's mind wasn't far from Kmart's.

_Five minutes and I could make you scream._

"For god sake Cee she's like my sister!" Alice frowned

"Well I can't help it!" Alice C winked back at Kmart

"They really are made for each other" Claire mumbled

**IN THE FOREST**

Jill and Bette hunted as darkness fell upon them. They knew it was dangerous but they also knew Angie was alone and unarmed. Jill was giving up hope. "Bette we have to find her."

"I can't make it happen." Bette was becoming cold and hungry, and that was never a good combination.

"Don't you think I know that!" Jill was feeling frustrated, she hadn't expected it to take this long to find Angie.

"Well you're acting like I can."

"I should have let that guy eat you."

Bette smiled "Then you'd be out here alone."

"Then I wouldn't have to put up with your shit."

"Oh honey you'd be lost without me."

Jill squirmed slightly at being called 'honey'. "You'd be dead without me."

Bette stopped and turned to face Jill with a strange look on her face "You have got to be kidding me?" Then a knowing smile crossed her features.

Jill stood there staring back confused "What?"

"You like me!"

Jill nearly chocked "Excuse me?"

"You like me, you might act like you hate me but really you just wanna get in my pants." Bette smiled confidently.

Jill's mouth opened and closed a few times before words began to form, she had to admit when Bette smiled she really was beautiful. "Bette please. I'm not gay! And if I was do you really think your pants are the ones I wanna get into?"

Bette stepped closer "I think you're lying. At first I thought you liked Alice."

Jill's heart raced as Bette neared, her skin wanted to jump up in goose bumps and she swore she felt a blush race up her neck and settle on her cheeks. Pushing her feelings deep back inside she forced herself to focus though all she wanted to do was run. "Think what you want Medic. I'm just not that into you." Try as she might, Jill couldn't tear her eyes away from Bette's.

Bette closed the space till only millimetres remained before contact. Leaning in till her breath raced along the nap of Jill's neck "I bet you want to kiss me right now."

Jill's heart was smashing its way out of her rib cage. "You are not going to use me to get over L.J.!" Jill pushed Bette out of her personal space. Jill sucked in a much needed breath of air "You're a bitch Bette" Jill went to walk off.

Bette winked "I know." Reaching out quickly she grabbed Jill's hand and pulled her back into her arms and kissed her. Jill couldn't move from shock.

"Arrr Hmmm."

Bette and Jill barely broke their kiss, Bette tilted her head slightly and deepened the kiss. Jill barely resisted. They never even heard the interruption.

"Um excuse me?" the voice spoke up.

Jill instantly jumped back when she heard someone else, and pushed Bette away.

Bette just stood there smiling with an eyebrow raised. "Hey Angie, we were just looking for you." Bette offered

Angie looked at Bette "Did you find me in her mouth?"

"Well considering you're here now. One might say yes." Bette winked at the English girl.

"Shut up Bette" Jill ran over and swept Angie up in her arms "Thank god you're ok."

Angie sucked the tears back "I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt Claire."

"I know."

Bette stood there giving the women some time. However her stomach was giving her the hurry up. "Umm I'm hungry. So can we get going? Besides it's fucking freezing, dark and there are dead people hunting us."

Jill looked over to Bette "Do you ever think of anyone else but yourself."

Bette glared back instantly pissed off "I fucking helped you didn't I?"

"You call that help?"

"Maybe I should've let you come out her on your own, maybe that zombie might have bit your head off instead of me." Bette flicked her middle finger at Jill turning to Angie Bette smiled "Good to see you're okay Angie" Bette turned and stomped off talking to herself "Stupid, don't even know why I bother. Fucking bitch didn't mind my tongue down her throat. This fucking lesbian shit is complicated. Where's a man when you need one..."

Jill gritted her teeth and almost growled at Bette's now exiting form.

"You two really needed to cut each other some slack."

Jill frowned "What you just saw wasn't how it looked."

Angie snorted "Oh really?" Angie paused seeing the look she was getting from Jill she quickly continued "How much trouble am I in?"

Jill softened a little and smiled "You're not in trouble. They know it was an accident..."

"Alice ain't happy about it though!" Bette interrupted as she appeared out of the dark "Are you two going to hurry up? Unless of course you wanna hang out here and get eaten alive."

Jill instantly glared at Bette once more, Bette smugly smiled back "get over yourself Valentine."

Angie rolled her eyes "You two are hopeless."

**BACK AT CAMP**

"What is this shit?" Kmart turned her nose up as she stuck the tin can of grey slime in Alice C's face "Look at it!"

Alice C shrugged and looked from Kmart's can to her own "I think its food, reminds me off my aunt's chicken."

Alice raised an eyebrow "You mean my Aunt?"

Kmart instantly looked to Claire. Both looked at each other worried this could erupt in a fight.

Alice C frowned in confusion and then smiled "Our Aunt?" she asked

Alice glared before she looked down at her own tin can of food. She stirred it a little, "does it occur to you that Aunt Carol's chicken never looked like soup?" she lifted her head and smiled

Kmart and Claire instantly breathed a sigh of relief.

"No, but it does taste like it." Alice C smiled, causing Alice to laugh in return.

Alice raised an eyebrow "Do you remember that time..."

"Hell yeah. That was fucking hilarious."

Both Alice's laughed.

Kmart and Claire went back to staring at the pair then to each other. Claire finally shrugged and went back to eating her sludge. Closing her eyes as she tried her best to keep it down, as Alice C and Alice continued reminiscing.

"Steve couldn't even get the knife into that bird." Alice laughed

"I told you it taste like Aunty Carol's chicken." Alice C held up her can of food.

"It definitely has that flavour."

"Or lack of." Claire added as she swallowed hard.

There was a loud crack and the group instantly jumped, weapons drawn and every pair of eyes scanning the dark. Silence the only noise was the crackle of the fire, until that all familiar sound came breaking through. The groan of the undead.

"Shit." Kmart looked around the camp. "well we're screwed!"

Alice C looked to Alice, _Protect Claire_

Alice nodded and Alice C clicked the safety off her gun and smiled "Come on babe." She slapped Kmart on the arse and the two opened fire. A few zombies instantly dropped as the others charged in the hope of tasting fresh flesh.

Alice drew her own pistol and let off a couple of rounds. Plugging a few zombies, but there were more still coming. She pushed Claire behind her "Stay close."

Claire nodded and opened fire.

However she hadn't noticed the lone zombie drawing closer from behind. Alice's gun jammed, she instantly flicked it away and drew her blades, waiting for the next charge from the undead.

Kmart screamed as one of the undead grabbed her arm. Alice C was instantly at her side her hands wrapped firmly around the zombie's neck. With one quick movement and a loud snap the zombie fell to the ground.

"We're fucking outnumbered here." Kmart yelled as she turned and opened fire once more.

A zombie seeing it's chance leapt and pushed Alice C to the ground. More undead advanced on the group.

Suddenly Claire heard a noise behind her. Turning just in time to push the palm of her hand up into the undead's nose causing the bone to break off and fly into the zombie's brain. It fell with a thud, but as it fell Claire finally saw the horde approaching from behind. "Fuck me."

Another zombie jumped at Claire and Alice. Knocking the pear back, it latched on to Claire. Alice jumped to her feet about to rip the zombie off Claire when suddenly a figure came out of nowhere screaming. The shadow running full speed tackled the zombie clean off Claire, the two wrestled in the dark.

Alice C was now struggling to keep two zombies from pinning her down and Kmart was letting off round after round trying to slow the horde down. Then out of nowhere gun fire could be heard from the other side off the group of undead. Kmart caught sight of it first. There in the light of the fire was Bette and Jill. Killing zombie's at an impressive rate.

"You're not gonna beat me Valentine."

"Go fuck yourself Medic. I'm cleaning up here." Both women wearing feral smiles as they laid waste to the remaining zombies.

"Why do you want to watch?" Bette laughed

Alice was quick to run to Claire's side "Are you okay babe?"

"Yeah who was that?"

Suddenly they both looked to the figure that had just saved Claire's life. In the flicker of the flames they saw her. Angie sat on the chest of a zombie. Her fingers wrapped in its hair as she continued to smash its head into the rock beneath it. Crazed and with tears streaming down her cheeks Angie jumped when a hand rested on her shoulder

"I think you killed it."

Angie looked up. Eyes wide and stinging with tears. "Claire! I'm so sorry."

Claire pulled the young girl into her arms "Consider us even."

"But you've never hurt me?"

"Nope, but you just saved my life."

Bette and Jill cleaned up the last twitching zombies "32!"

"Ha 41!" Jill exclaimed

"Bull shit!" Bette snapped

"Count em if you don't believe me"

Bette frowned "And just how do we know who killed who"

Jill stood there for a moment "Good point! But I still beat you."

Bette huffed and walked over to Claire and Alice "Looks like we just saved your sorry arses."

Claire smiled "Good to see you too."

Then there was a loud rumbling noise, and Bette instantly put a hand over her stomach.

Claire raised an eyebrow "Hungry?"

"Hell yeah." Bette's face lit up.

Claire picked up a can of food, opened it and handed it to Bette

Bette looked down at the can, sniffed it and then looked back at Claire "What's this shit?"

"Aunty Carol's chicken?"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Chapter 4

"Well, you could always give me a hand." Bette dragged another infected corpse into the fire.

"Why in the world would I help you?" Jill twirled her gun in her hand.

"Because if you don't I'll blab about that kiss!" Bette smiled triumphantly letting her tongue run along her top lip.

Jill instantly sprung to her feet and grabbed another corpse. "This is blackmail?"

"Yeah it's great isn't it?"

"Ha, you're so fucking hilarious Bette." Jill frowned as she tugged at the corpse that wouldn't budge. "Move you stupid bastard." She pulled at the corpse's leg as hard as she could and clean ripped it off causing her to fall back and the leg to end up in her lap. "Dam it."

Bette snickered to herself, than offered a hand out to Jill "come on get up." Jill took the hand and Bette pulled her to her feet. They then helped each other get the rather large corpse into the fire

Bette couldn't help herself "What's so bad about that kiss anyways? I mean everyone needs to blow off some steam every now and then."

Jill shook her head "Can we please just drop this conversation."

Bette raised an eyebrow in question "Valentine are you serious?"

Jill instantly pulled her gun and shoved it against Bette's temple "Would you please shut up Bette I'm begging you."

Bette shook her head in disbelief "You really do like me. I was just fucking around at first but its true isn't it?" Bette stepped closer letting Jill's weapon rest at her head, Jill instantly took a step back. Bette thought better of it and turned to the next corpse. "Fine then. Help me with this one would you. It looks like it could fall apart in my hands it's that rotted." Bette for the first time didn't know how to feel. She edged towards guilt but something closer to satisfaction was nagging in the background. Instantly Bette imagined what it could be like, being with a woman, and in her mind it wasn't as bad as she once would have thought.

Jill nodded relieved the conversation had been dropped. Placing her weapon back in its holster she reached down and helped Bette with the rotted corpse.

Bette smiled "At least you've got good taste." She mumbled under her breath

Jill dropped the body and stormed off passing Kmart on her way

"Hi Jill." Kmart smiled

"Hmmpff." Jill huffed

Kmart scrunched her brow in confusion and then looked to Bette who was still laughing to herself "I assume that has something to do with you."

Bette winked at the blonde before returning to the task at hand.

Claire watched as Jill stormed off from Bette and then slumped down next to Angie near one of the planes, who threw her arm around the taller woman and then whispered something in her ear causing the other woman to smile.

Claire instantly pulled both Alices closer "Check it out!" she pointed to Jill "I think something happened in the woods." Claire smiled

Alice C snickered "Well if Alice hadn't called out to me and Kmart I guarantee something would have happened in the woods!"

Alice and Claire turned to each other "You two really need help."

Alice C smiled brightly "Nope we just need to have sex. As in yesterday would have been great."

Alice quickly changed the subject so Alice C didn't have time to think about sex with Kmart "So do you think Jill put the moves on Bette?"

Claire laughed "You're kidding right?" Both Alice's starred at her, Claire rolled her eyes at how naive the pair could be. "As if Jill would do something like that, but Bette on the other hand!"

Alice chuckled "No way, Bette loves men too much!"

Alice C snorted "When you're horny you're horny!"

Claire laughed at Alice C's dirty yet appropriate analogy "Exactly."

"No way, Bette might be hard up but seriously?" Alice shook her head not believing Bette was capable of something like that.

Claire smiled at her girlfriend and instantly shook her head "It's not that. Bette loves fucking with people. And Jill is an easy target."

"Oh that's harsh." Alice C frowned

"That really is mean." Alice frowned

"That's Bette for you." Claire smiled amused at how both Alice's frowns matched perfectly.

They all turned to look over to Bette who was now rolling on the ground laughing as Kmart desperately tried to move one of the corpses and was failing miserable.

Alice turned to Claire "Guess you're right. She does have a twisted sense of humour"

Alice C looked confused "Should we do something about it?"

"NO WAY!" Alice and Claire both answered "We just stay out of it, besides we need a plan." Claire added. Both Alices nodded their agreement.

"Forget it Jill, Bette is just teasing."

"She's a bitch babe." Jill huffed and let her head fall against the wheel of the aircraft they sat by.

"You really like her hey?"

Jill paused before answering "Kinda." She slumped further down

"What about you and Carlos?"

"That ended ages ago, long before we got captured."

"I thought you loved each other?"

Jill laughed "Like Bette, sometimes honey, man just fill a need."

Angie frowned "Are you trying to tell me you like women?"

Jill looked at Angie "I don't know. Maybe I'm just frustrated."

Angie laughed out loud "You're lying again!"

Jill glared at the young girl sitting beside her. "What do you mean 'Again'?"

"Well, you were lying to Bette in the forest, you lied to me when you said 'it's not what it looks like' when you were obviously kissing her back' shall I continue?"

"No. You've made your point." Jill glared playfully at Angie "what do I do then little miss genius?"

Angie smiled "Nothing!"

Jill looked at her confused "Nothing?"

"yeah, if she makes another move, turn her down."

"That's it? That's all I'm supposed to do?"

"Trust me. With someone like Bette saying No will drive her crazy." Angie smiled before she stood up and headed over to Alice, Claire and Alice C leaving a very frustrated Jill to ponder her problem.

"Hi Angie, how's Jill?" Claire asked as innocently as she could, to which Angie only raised an eyebrow as she joined the three women "What?" Claire asked

"Never mind" Angie half smiled knowing full well what Claire was asking about. "So what's the plan?" Angie asked

Claire looked down at the ground "Don't seem to have one at the moment. But I'm thinking food is our first concern."

"It'll be everyone's concern if I have to eat another can of this crap." Alice C threw a can into the soil at her feet.

Angie laughed at the clone "Listen up. Here's something that might just make your day. When I took off yesterday." Angie looked to Claire apologetically before continuing "There was a small hut. I hid there for awhile before I got scared and decided to head back and look for you guys."

Everyone looked at her to continue, not one of them pointing out about her getting scared, like Angie had thought they would.

"There was a shed out the back, it had an old SUV parked inside."

Alice's eyes nearly flew out of her head "Great let's get going then"

"Hold up a minute. Why don't we just take a plane?" Alice C offered "It would be easier to see over the forest and besides we can get further on a tank of fuel then in an SUV!"

"And when we run out of fuel what then? We just pull up at a service station or in a dense forest?" Alice offered

"No we can fly from airport to airport." Alice C added giving Alice an odd look of frustration.

"Airports that are usually located in cities, that are usually inhabited by those things" Alice stood up and pointed to the corpses Bette and Kmart were putting on a now huge fire.

"So you wanna drive then, well where do you wanna go first? Up the road and into a horde of those things?" Alice C was now standing up toe to toe with Alice and pointing to the same pile of corpses. Claire and Angie both swallowed hard confused at how the conversation had blown into a fight so fast, both knowing the situation wasn't going to end well.

Alice and Alice C were now glaring at each other. Claire was sure that if they were Lions they'd be circling and growling at each other. That was until Alice threw the first punch, her clone instantly ducking and swiped out a leg landing Alice on her back and then jumping on top of the other.

"KMART!" Claire called out as she desperately tried to rip her girl off her clone.

Alice was laying punches into her clones chin as Alice C repeatedly dropped her knee into Alice's side. Neither seemed to have the upper hand.

Bette and Kmart looked up, both dropping the body they were carrying upon seeing the fight

"God dam it" Kmart snarled before both of them ran over to help Claire. Even Jill raced over but stood back not sure of what to do.

Kmart gripped her fingers into the back of Alice C's shirt and pulled her back hard causing both of them to fall backwards while Claire grasped Alice's wrist just in time to stop a punch and pulled her away in the other direction "Fuck you two. What the hell babe?" Claire continued as she dragged an unwilling Alice off to the other side of the airfield. Leaving Kmart straddling Alice C, still lying there trying to catch their breath.

Jill, Bette and Angie just starred at them before they shock their heads and turned and walked off.

"Fucking chicks." Bette mumbled as she threw an arm over Angie's shoulder

Kmart looked down at her girlfriend "What the fuck was that about?" Kmart growled, her adrenaline seeping out of every pore, and eyes glimmered in anger.

Alice C huffed "I don't know" She half whined.

Kmart shook her head "What's wrong?" she softened her voice a little as she pushed stray strands of Alice C's hair out of her face.

"It was just a difference of opinion." Alice C offered half smiling hoping to calm her girlfriend down

"A difference of opinion?" Kmart sarcastically repeated "You're full of it." Suddenly a thought occurred to Kmart and she looked at Alice C beneath her.

Alice C looked back not sure of what to make of the look till Kmart's lips brushed over hers "What are you doing?"

Kmart smiled "Calming you down."

"I wouldn't call what you're about to do calming." Cee finally smiled back

"Wait till I'm done! Besides you've got five minutes before shit hits the fan." Kmart smiled against her girl's mouth "You better make it worthwhile."

Without the slightest hesitation Alice C kissed her back and rolled her over till she was now on top. Determined to make every minute count. She let her teeth run down the nap of Kmart's neck causing the younger blonde to moan deep in her throat.

"Mmmm."

Alice C smiled to herself as she quickly flicked the buckle on Kmart's belt.

Claire shoved Alice against the tree and looked at the other woman in disgrace "I thought you had more control Alice." She pointed her finger in Alice's face.

Alice whined "She's annoying, all she thinks about is sex! It's driving me crazy! She's in my head all the time!"

Claire tried her best to stay angry although when Alice pouted like she was doing now made Claire only want to kiss her, "Well that's no reason to start flogging the shit out of each other! I kinda of need you here if you hadn't noticed!"

Alice smiled meekly "I'm sorry."

Claire almost caved at the sweetness of Alice's apology, but she stood her ground "Not buying it for a second babe."

Alice decided to turn the tables to give Claire a taste of what she's been putting up with. "Fine you want to know what my problem is, close your eyes for a second." Claire looked at her and frowned "Just do it." Once Claire closed her eyes Alice leant in until she could whisper in her ear "Now think of Kmart!" Alice waited a second for Claire to smile "Now think of Kmart naked" Claire instantly turned her nose up "Now think of me fucking her brains out" Claire instantly punched Alice

"That's fucking sick babe!" Claire snapped

"Now you know what I've been putting up with and the worst thing is I can't stop it! Every time I'm near Cee I can hear it. And Cee doesn't think of much else other then Kmart."

Claire finally backed down, understanding how weird it must be to have someone in your head like that. "Oh honey, I'm so sorry. At least we know she likes her and won't hurt her." She pulled Alice in against herself.

"That's a good point." Alice finally relaxed a little

"Is there any way to stop it?" Claire smiled coyly.

Alice raised an eyebrow, her voice deepened with seduction "I could think of a way."

"Oh really." Claire leaned in closer

"Oh yeah." Alice leant in and locked her lips with Claire's. Their kiss deepened and Claire ran her hands up underneath Alice's top.

"You feel so good." Claire moaned into their kiss.

Alice pushed her body hard against Claire's.

Angie sat and poked at one of the corpses on the fire with a long stick. "This is shit."

Bette laughed "It's not often I hear you swear but it sounds cute with that accent."

"What do you think they're talking about?" Angie asked so innocently

Jill and Bette just stared at the younger girl. "You've got to be kidding right?" Bette laughed "They're not talking they are out there shagging."

"Really?" Angie asked

Jill shook her head, Angie might be smart but sometimes she was blind to the obvious.

Bette smiled "Oh honey I'm pretty sure Claire would have her legs wrapped around Alice right about now, and Kmart would be somewhere between the 'I can't belive this is happening' and the 'Oh my god' stage."

"Oh!" Angie blushed a little

Jill just stared at Bette "That was very discriptive."

"Guess everyone has to have a talent." Bette stared back.

Angie threw her hands in the air "You two are hopeless!" and walked off to get away from all the sexual tension.

"What do you think she meant by that?" Bette looked at the now departing Angie.

A million thoughts raced through Jill's mind, then finally settled on one simple thought, leaning over she placed a hand on Bettes cheek, Bette froze under Jill's touch "I think she was talking about this." Jill leant in and let her lips rest against Bette's. It was so soft Bette almost missed it.

Bette's mind raced, the kiss felt incredible and Bette didn't want it to stop. It was a kiss she'd never had before, it was so gentle and tender it made her skin tingle. Bette instantly decide if this was what was going to happen she wanted to see how slow it could go. letting her fingers come up to rest against Jill's cheek, her skin was soft and Bette's heart raced. Restraint was something it wasn't use too and Bette found the whole feeling amazing.

Jill desperately wanted to moan in pleasure but she was so scared the moment might end that she held back not wanting to scare Bette off.

Bette was having an internal fight, her instincts begged to race ahead but she wished for the feeling she was having to last.

"Oh my god." Bette moaned as Jill kissed her way down Bette's neck. She reached down and lifted Jill by the waist till she was now straddling her lap.

Both were in the throws of passion, Jill's hands wondered underneath Bette's tank top. When they both jumped as they heard snickering coming from a little further away. Jill jumped off Bette's lap and quickly straightened her outfit "It's not what it looks like!"

Claire and Kmart laughed even louder, while both Alices stood there in disbelief.

Bette shook her head "Fuckin' give me a break." Bette glared at Jill who only glared back, almost beging Bette to shut her mouth "It's exactly what it looked like. And if you fucking bitches had found something better to do, it would have been better then it looked like. Thanks a lot!" Bette turned her burning glare toward her best friend Claire "Remind me next time to interrupt you and Alice next time!" Bette stormed off into the woods.

Everyone had instantly stopped laughing and turned to watch Bette exit and then turned back to Jill.

"Well you heard what she said!" Jill stormed off after Bette.

_Well that was awkward!_

_It's only gonna get worse!_

_How do you figure that? _Alice C frowned

_What if we find Carlos and L.J.? _Alice added

_Ahhh good point! _

Both Alice's nodded at each other

"what are you two thinking about?" Claire snapped, angry at herself for hurting her friend.

"Nothing."

Claire glared at her Alice "You're lying." She snarled before storming off.

_What the hell was that about? _Alice thought to herself

_She's angry cause Bette's angry at her!_ Alice C offered smiling

_That makes no sense_

_Okay let me put it simply! She's upset because she did something to hurt her friend and now she's looking to take it out on someone and that someone is you!_

_I'm still not following_

_You're hopeless! _Frustrated,Alice C threw her hands up and walked off.

Kmart glared at Alice, turned away and quickly followed Cee.

Alice stood there like a stunned rabbit. Angie finally exhaled loudly "this isn't your fault."

Alice smiled "I'm still confused!"

Angie just laughed "For a super human you're pretty clueless."

Alice quirked an eyebrow in question ""Super human""

Angie "You know, cause of the T-Virus"

Alice laughed "wouldn't that make you super human too?"

Angie frowned for a moment "Good point"


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone so sorry this took so long to post but moving interstate, finding new job, then Christmas and new years on top. It was hard to focus. But I'm back and loving it. Promise chapters will flick up thick and fast from now on. Oh and just so you know I missed you all. Hope you're New Year finds you all well and happy.

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Chapter 5

Alice sat with Angie while the others still appeared to be mad at her for reasons she still couldn't quiet grasp. Alice giving up on trying to figure it out and turned to Angie. "Plane or SUV?"

Angie huffed "As long as it is not another helicopter."

Alice laughed before she quietened down before continuing "I don't know if I've said this yet, but it's really good to have you and Jill back."

Angie eyed Alice closely. "Even though I nearly killed Claire? And the whole thing with Jill and Bette. Are you sure about that?"

Alice smiled brightly. "One hundred percent." She wrapped an arm around the young girl and gave a small squeeze before letting her go. "Can I ask you something serious Angie?"

"Sure Alice, anything."

"What happened in Umbrella? To you and Jill I mean."

Angie quickly shifted her eyes from Alice to her feet clenching her toes within her boots as she drew in a sharp breath. "Alice it was horrible. When we we're first captured they interrogated myself and Jill for weeks, kept us separated, starved us, beat us." Angie started to shake slightly "Jill took the brunt of the abuse." She finally met eyes with Alice. "They were after you."

Alice controlled the tears and anger inside, letting Angie finish her story.

Angie turned and held Alice's hand in her own "We never gave you away Alice, you were our last hope of saving us and if not ourselves the rest of humanity, we weren't about to betray you."

Alice voice cracked with emotion "You should have never gone through that, not for me."

Angie squeezed her hand tighter "It got easier as time passed, eventually they gave up the interrogations and put us to work, medial things like cleaning cells. Dr. Isaac soon turned his attention to his new project. Myself and Jill listened out for any information we could get. The guards were a good source. We overheard lots of things. Apparently Dr. Isaac was demanded to stop focusing on project Alice and forced to put his skills toward the rehabilitation of the zombies. It was in the last days everything seemed to change. Dr Isaac had apparently been defying his orders for some time and still pursing project Alice in secret. The hive and its staff were on edge. We knew something wasn't right. We never knew it was because of you till the last two days. We overheard that they had found you and were setting a trap. When Dr. Isaac turned into whatever it was, we were able to escape and hid in a soldier's locker. We waited till it went quite. It felt like days. We made a move and ended up in the weaponry. We sat there till we heard voices. That's when we saw an opportunity. Glad we did. Turned out to be Claire and Kmart"

Alice Sighed "Las Vegas."

Angie frowned in confusion. "Las Vegas?"

Alice nodded "The trap. That's where it was set. We were going for supplies."

"Guess it failed." Angie smiled.

Alice looked Angie in the eye. "Be grateful it did, or we would never have found you."

"Yeah." Angie nodded slowly as she acknowledged the fact they hadn't exactly been looking for them.

"We went there on a revenge mission Angie. To destroy the Hive. I'm just glad we found you first." Alice smiled as she nudged her shoulder.

Angie smiled "So am I. Jill on the other hand."

Alice laughed. "If Jill can survive the Hive and all Umbrella can throw at her, she can surely survive Bette."

"We'll see." No sooner the words left her mouth Angie regretted it. The voices approaching were loud and definitely not happy.

"Oh fuck off Bette."

"Screw yourself Valentine. Plane, SUV, armoured tank, a thousand armed soldiers doesn't matter which way. It's clear we're fucked." Bette paused only slightly before smiling. "At least in a matter of speaking." Bette winked

"For Christ sake Bette is that all you think about."

"Yes." She smiled confidently

Alice and Angie shock their heads "So Angie Plane or SUV. Your call this time."

"Plane."

Alice surprised at Angie's confidence in her answer "Why is that?"

"Well Arcadia is clearly not real, look around Alice. Jill is right, we can see a lot more from above and escape..."

Suddenly there was a noise and before either could recognise it Angie was knocked to the ground by a large figure. Fighting furiously for her life Angie threw her best punches but was pinned a few paces away from where she had been sitting. Alice was about to leap into action when Kmart flew from the bushes and dove at the figure of Angie and they rolled along the dirt till Kmart ended up on top.

"Little Ninja" Bette screamed before running to help Kmart but Alice stopped her in her tracks

"Look."

She screamed as she laid repeated punches into the zombies head. "Don't fucking touch her." She was furious, the rage in her clearly taking over. As she reached back to land her finally blow a tight grip held her wrist back. She snapped her gaze over her shoulder to see Alice C standing there restraining her "What the Fuck Cee?"

Alice C could barely speak the only word she uttered was "Look"

Kmart turned to the zombie beneath her. Shock and realisation set in. It wasn't a zombie. It was L.J.

Claire, Bette and Jill stood in disbelief. The unconscious figure lay dishevelled and clearly malnourished.

Kmart quickly released her grip and stood up. Running to Angie's side she checked the young woman over. "Are you ok? Did he bite you?"

Angie wiped the dirt from her face. Kmart replaced her hands with her own and brushed the last of the dirt from Angie's chin. "I don't think so." Kmart helped her to her feet and pulled her into a hug, holding Angie's small shaking frame tightly in her embrace.

"You're not going to believe it." Kmart only let go enough to point to the figure on the ground.

Angie instantly recognised the man. "L.J." she whispered. Then it hit her. She looked from him to Bette and then to Jill. "This isn't going to end well."

The group was clearly split in half after the arrival of L.J. While unconscious they found a glowing red spider mechanism attached to his chest. The group argued only shortly on whether or not to remove it. Alice getting frustrated with the bickering barged past Bette and Claire, and clean ripped it from his chest, throwing it to the ground before she stomped on it. The glowing red light in the spider was instantly extinguished. She only raised an eyebrow in warning to both Claire and Bette. "Done."

Jill, Angie, Kmart, and Cee sat quietly just watching the events unfold in front of them. No one spoke but to say all their senses were focused on Jill and Bette was an understatement every inch of their souls felt for them.

Kmart had silently taken a stand and Cee never hesitated in whom she felt sorry for. Just by sitting with Jill it was evident a line had been drawn in the sand, and it looked like it all came down to Bette to make a choice. Kmart loved Bette, however the games she played had to stop and she felt Jill was clearly about to get the raw end of the bargain and her heart broke for Jill. Angie slyly let her hand fall around Jill's waist for comfort but not letting it show to the others, knowing Jill hated her vulnerabilities being displayed.

Jill for her part could barely take her eyes from L.J.'s from. She missed him dreadfully, but knew of Bette and his relationship prior to her own with Bette. She inwardly fought with her emotions. Could she even stand between the pair if they wanted each other once more, would Bette even like her after this. Did Bette really like her to begin with? A single tear rolled down her cheek. ..._Fuck... _Little did Jill know one person had been watching her the whole time, and another two could feel her heart break.

Alice placed a hand on Claire's shoulder. "Give me a minute." With that Alice looked to Alice C. With a single thought the two stood and moved away from the group.

Bette was in turmoil. To be honest with herself she really had begun to believe the other's had never made it. That L.J., Carlos, Otto and the others were long gone. She had begun to feel things for Jill she hated admitting to. The thought of loving another woman was definitely one thing she had never considered till now, but did she really love Jill, they fought all the time, argued and hurt each other. But the electricity she felt when they were close either fighting or seeking pleasure in each other scared her. As she stood next to her unconscious friend her gaze had never left the dark haired woman sitting away from her. For the first time in a long time, Bette had nothing to say. And everyone knew that meant one thing. Trouble!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Chapter 6**

Alice and Alice C sat in the forest next to each other in silence... somewhat in silence. They might not have been using words but their thoughts were racing.

_... Cee, have you ever seen one of those spider things before?..._

_...No. I only have our memories from before the crash in Racoon city and from when I meet you in the hive..._

_...I'm not sure we can fix this..._

Cee laughed out loud breaking the silence.

Alice frowned _...What's so funny?..._

Cee smiled warmly knowing Alice wasn't thinking of Arcadia or L.J. _...It's a relationship Alice. Not a zombie, not Umbrella. You can't fix it. Besides relationships really?..._

_...What do you mean by that?..._

_...Oh come on Alice get real. We've never been the best at them. We either lie about them or they end up dying. The fake marriage with Spencer. Raine..._

_...Raine? We never had a relationship!.. _

_...Maybe not but we sure as hell wanted to..._

_... What about you and Kmart then?... _Alice smiled like she'd trumped Cee.

_...Ah Kmart... _Alice C's mind raced a million miles an hour in the triple X zone, causing Alice to grab her clone by the shoulders

_...I'm begging you please don't think about Kmart right now. Please it's just too weird. Do you ever think of anything else?..._

_...Me? Me? Alice stop and think about yourself for a minute. You ever thought that in the middle of all the chaos in the hive with Dr. Isaac and the rest of our clones you thought it was appropriate to fuck Claire on the office table. Or up against that tree earlier after she's just been shot. Please... we can't help it. The virus makes us furious fighters in love and war..._

_...Shut up Cee..._

_...you might try to hide that inner animal of yours. I just chose not to. Just like Bette, why fight it..._

_...Do you think she'll choose Jill?..._

Cee shock her head _...I have the strongest feeling she will surprise us all..._

And with that Bette appeared before them. Instantly breaking their silent conversation. She flopped down next to them and then laid back on the ground with a huff her arms resting under her neck.

"Relationships are fucked!" She frowned as she stared at the sky.

Alice and Cee just looked at each other and then back to Bette.

"Mine's just fine." Cee added brightly however Bette never seemed to notice her.

Bette laid there for a moment. "Why did you two come out here to have one of your mind conversations anyway? You know you can have them in front of us. We obviously can't hear them. You two are just weird."

Cee smiled "We're weird? Need a mirror Medic."

Bette flicked the clone her the middle finger. "I'm not the one out here having a conversation with my clone telepathically. Besides L.J.'s awake just so you know."

Both Alice's went to jump to their feet before Bette pulled them both back down.

"Forget it." she began to wave her hands as she spoke. Alice had begun to wonder if her hands were connected directly to her mouth, since every time she spoke her hands reached out to emphasis her words. Alice started to think if the medic's hands had grown a mind of their own would they turn against each other and have an all out war. Cee quickly slapped her in the arm. Drawing her attention back to what Bette was saying.

_...Fuck sake Alice. You think some crazy shit..._

_...Opps..._

"He doesn't remember a damn thing, doesn't even know his own name." Bette frowned and clenched her fists as she continued. "The others are all hovering over him making sure his ok" she paused only briefly. "Even Jill." Bette closed her eyes. A small tear rolled down her dark skin.

Bette rolled on her side and faced the two Alices.

"I know what to do." With that she wiped the tear away and rolled onto her feet and went to march away with her famous sexy saunter.

Alice looked to Cee _... You were right..._

_...I told you she'd surprise us..._

"Wait!" Alice called out "What are you going to do?"

Bette stopped mid pace before she slowly turned back, a wild smile crossing her features. "What feels right Mushball." She turned and left, leaving Alice and Cee staring wearily at each other for a few moments before they both jumped to their feet and raced to see Bette's next move. As they made it to the clearing the sight in front of them not only surprised them but shocked them to hell and back.

Bette pulled Jill away from L.J. spun her into her arms and passionately kissed her hard before dragging her off into the woods.

The entire group blinked once and then once more. Completely lost for words no one expected Bette to do that.

L.J. smiled brightly breaking the silence. "Fuck me, that was hot. Who are they?"

Everyone looked down to L.J.

"What?" He asked innocently.

Cee turned to Alice _...Mushball?..._

Alice willed herself not to think of the moment she had gained that nickname but failed. Alice C laughed so loud everyone turned their attention to the pair. Cee turned to Claire. "Mushball really Claire?"

Claire smiled brightly along with Kmart. "Really!" they both answered.

Alice's face only had one expression right now. Someone was going to pay!


	7. Chapter 7

See Disclaimer Chapter 1

**Chapter 7**

"This One!"

"This one looks better"

"Gee Medic, You're right. Why didn't I think of that, now we can impress all those undead with our shiny new ride!"

Bette growled "Fuck You S.T.A.R.S"

Jill forced back her snarl but couldn't force back her clenching fists.

The others stood a few paces away watching the new girlfriend's relationship dissolve into yet another of their old habits...Fighting. Claire shook her head.

"Was wondering how long that would last." Kmart whispered to Angie.

Angie smiled brightly. "I'm not sure either of them are going to last at this point."

"What was I thinking kissing you." Jill threw the first punch and connected with the side of Bette Cheek. Instantly dropping her back pack Bette jumped at Jill and the two fell to the ground. Claire stepping over the two fighting walked over to the planes. "This One. Everyone get in. Cee hate to ask but we need more fuel." She smiled weakly hold an empty fuel tank and a length of hose.

Cee scrunched her nose in protest. Syphoning fuel was one task she never found got easier. Grabbing a spare gas can and hose she took off.

Kmart jumped into the aircraft. "Hmmm. This plane doesn't have any seating?" Turning to the redhead "Claire out of the planes you pick this one."

Claire smiled. And pointed to the sign half faded above her head. _Into the Deep Blue Skydiving. _"No one was in the plane long enough to need seats."

"Still not seeing why you picked this one."

"No seats means it can handle more weight, it's smaller then a passenger plane which means we can land it in more places." Alice smiled. "What did you expect? A five star jet with mini bar?"

"Kinda." Kmart smiled.

LJ piped up "Ahh Girls?"

They others turned their attention to where LJ was pointing. Jill stood panting over an unconscious Medic "Hah, I win." When Jill finally realised Bette wasn't responding she quickly dropped to the woman's side. "Bette. Wake Up..." Panicked Jill shook Bette beneath her. Suddenly she was pulled down hard and her lips crashed against Bette. Pulling away quickly she punched Bette once more who lay on her back laughing hysterically.

"I'm going to kill you." Jill lifted herself into the plane and sat towards the back next to Angie.

Alice and Claire sat in the cockpit. LJ sat silently up the front wondering to himself how he ended up here. For the first time he hadn't had much to say but for reasons beyond his comprehension he couldn't tear his eyes away from Jill or Bette. It wasn't because he had seen them kiss, or the fact he found either of them attractive. It was something else whispering in the back of his mind.

Cee had returned numerous times syphoning one tank and then another. The whole exercise leaving her extremely light headed and feeling sick to the stomach.

"Cee. That's plenty."

Cee barely spoke of her relief instead she feel into Kmart's arms and swigged hard on the water the younger girl offered.

"Hey cutie you smell like an old gas station."

"I've syphoned more gas than I've ever pumped.'

"Umm considering you haven't actually ever pumped gas, that's not hard."

Cee smiled and fell back against the wall of the plane.

Bette stood in front of the plane pretending to be a runway operator which with her new black eye and cut lip look liked she'd be hit by more planes then she had directed. Bette waved her hands in different directions causing Alice to laugh.

..._She really does talk with her hands..._

Alice and Claire tried desperately not to laugh. Claire waved her out of the way and within a few seconds Bette jumped into the back and slid the door shut.

"Clear for takeoff Captain Redfield." Bette smiled

"Welcome to Flight A666 I'm captain Redfield I'll be your pilot today, our destination is the unknown. Our cruising altitude will be fucking high up. All passengers please be advised the seatbelt light is on, please have your seats and tables in the upright and locked positions. When we reach a safe cruising altitude drinks and snacks will be offered. Our in-flight movie today is 'Home for the Holidays'. Please enjoy your flight."

Everyone laughed whole heartedly. Before Claire fired up the engines and pushed the plane on to the makeshift runway.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Been said a hundred times before: I do NOT own anything of the resident evil franchise. Just so you know had a few alcoholic beverages before writing this so excuse the mistakes.

**Give the Group a Chance **

**Chapter 8**

They'd been flying for hours and Claire had nearly fallen asleep at the controls twice before Alice woke as she felt the plane jolt to the left, she quickly switched seats with the beautiful redhead, letting Claire get some rest.

"How's the wound?" Alice whispered not wanting to wake the others asleep in the cabin space.

"It'll be fine. The bleeding has stopped. Might need some stitches though. I think we're about an hour from Los Angeles."

"Ok. We'll need to land outside the city limits. Get some sleep while you can. We'll get Bette to look over your wounds first chance we get."

"Thanks." Claire shifted out of the cockpit and into the space behind. She laid down next to Kmart, and wrapped an arm around the shorter blonde. Cee woke up as Claire had finally got comfortable. She leaned over from where she had fallen asleep against the cold cabin wall.

"About time you took a break." She smiled. "I might go keep Alice company."

Claire smiled up at girlfriends clone, they may have not looked exactly alike but when they were being sincere they both held the same expression. "Thanks." Within a second of resting her head against the padded flooring she fell fast asleep.

Alice eyed the horizon as Cee quietly shifted into the sit next to her.

"How you doing?"

"Good now, I don't think I've slept like that in a long time." Alice smiled. "What about you."

"Fine, so how far out are we from Los Angeles?"

"About an hour. But I might circle around, give Claire a half hour sleep."

Cee smiled. "Understandable."

It didn't feel long before L.A. came into view and both Alices looked wide eyed in bewilderment. Although it hadn't looked much different from the dead towns they had passed through before it was the sheer size of the city and widespread destruction that took their breath away.

"Looks like hell down there." Cee could barely believe it.

"Something doesn't feel right. Where are all the undead?"

Cee tried her best to find any undead aimlessly wondering the streets below. "You're right. A whole city shouldn't be this empty. Should it?"

Suddenly a bright red light flashed from a building into the sky and then slowly floated back down.

"No fucking way." Cee gasped. "Was that a flare?"

Alice smile grew wide "Wake the others NOW."

Cee jumped into the cabin space and gently shook the others awake, but with the excitement brewing inside her, a gentle shake from her was more like a small earthquake.

"Fuck Cee, ease up." Bette growled as she pushed the other woman away. "What's your problem, girl trying to get some sleep here." Bette touched her swollen lip and eye "Fuck this hurts." She whinged

Jill rolled over when she heard Bette complaining, and smiled inwardly, until she heard L.J.'s voice cut through.

"Where are we?" He groaned.

Cee attempted to wake Kmart with a kiss and instead of getting the reaction she'd hoped for. She felt the sting of the smaller blondes hand against her chick "FUCK OFF ERIC I DON'T LIKE YOU."

Everyone in the plane laughed.

Claire sat up and put a hand on Cee's shoulder. "Smooth!"

"I tried" Cee shrugged.

"Let me show you how it's done." Claire moved over and shook Kmart hard "WAKE UP YOU'RE LATE FOR SCHOOL."

Kmart jumped to her feet hitting her head on the cabin ceiling and fell with a thud to her knees holding her head and moaning. "What the hell..?" When she realised where she was she sprung forward and punched Claire in the arm "Stop doing that Claire it's not funny."

The other's just shook their heads and smiled. L.J. just sat amused by the strange women in front of him, and wonder why in the world he couldn't remember such an individual group of women.

Alice looked of her shoulder "Stop fucking around Cee!"

Cee immediately went into business mode. "Right. Almost got side tracked. Looks like a flare was sent up from somewhere in the city were going to circle around and wait for a second one this looks like it could be a trap."

"What, it took you this long to tell us!" Bette pushed past everyone and went and sat up front with Alice, huffing under her breath, while the other's all clambered to the windows. Bette pushed herself into the spare seat. "Alice the other you is fucking annoying. I thought you were bad, but that one..." Bette paused to find the right words. "That one just is sickeningly cutesy."

Alice shook her head and smiled though never taking her eyes off the terrain below. "Gee thanks Bette. To be honest she's exactly how I use to be. Well, before the world ended that was."

Bette looked surprised "Really, you were that annoyingly cutesy?"

"Like I said, Thanks Bette. Just keep your eyes on that spot over there. Besides I was a lot younger then." Alice pointed in the direction from where the flare had been launched.

Bette frowned "What the prison?"

Alice finally looked to Bette "Prison?"

"Uh Yeah, that's the prison. How can you not recognise that?" Bette shook her head,

"Guess I haven't been to one before." Alice said with a flat tone

Bette instantly got her back up "And what you think I have." Alice went to defend herself but Bette was in rant mood and her hands shortly followed suit before Alice even had a chance to open her mouth. "Why cause I grew up in the hood you think I been to prison... You're ignorant." Alice sunk in her seat. Wishing she'd never said anything, besides she never meant to insult the other woman, the fact was she actually had never been to a prison before, she never meant to insinuate that the other woman had.

She watched as Bette's index finger pointed dangerously close to her eye.

_Her hands do more talking then she does._

_Smooth Alice, you pissed her off this time. What did you say?_

_I didn't say anything wrong. _Alice instantly replayed the situation in her mind and Cee instantly knew where Alice had gone wrong.

_Hahahaha. Nice work doofus. _

Alice sucked in air trying to calm down, she was getting frustrated fast. Cee was mind laughing at her and Bette's finger looked like it was determined to eat her eyeball while she yelled.

Alice turned only slightly in her chair, her eyes narrowed on Bette then to Cee in the back cabin, with a low growl Bette finally settled back into the seat, her hands returning to her lap as if they were settling in for a nap. "You, keep your eyes on the prison." _And you. Keep quiet and look for any signs of Umbrella._

_Sorry_

"Sorry."

Claire yelled from the back "There." She pointed out the window. "There's a second flare."

Alice pulled the plane hard right. To get a closer look. There were a few people standing at the top of the building waving frantically. On the roof top painted in big white letters was the words 'HELP US'.

"They don't look like your typical Umbrella soldiers." Kmart nudged Claire.

Claire shifted to the front of the plane and leant between the chairs. "Alice we need to get down there."

Alice nodded her agreement. "Got to land somewhere." Her smile grew wide.

Claire shook her head "You can't land there." She half smiled thinking Alice wasn't about to try something this crazy.

"Oh but you just watch me."

Bette watched and frowned as the conversation played out in front of her. "What are you two suggesting? If any of you have lost your sight, there happens to be millions of zombies down there..." Bette looked to the streets below filled with thousands of the undead.

"Bette" Alice glared warningly.

"You've both lost it. You're fucking nuts. You can't just land a plane amongst all of them and just causally walk into the jail."

"I plan to casually walk in, but I don't plan to land there." Alice pointed at the street filled with undead

"Then whe..." Bette finally realised as Alice finally lined up with the roof of the prison complex. Bette begun to shake her head "No Nope No way, you're not going to make it. You're crazy!"

Claire yelled over her shoulder "Brace yourselves."

Everyone huddled close together and held on tight to whatever they could grasp.

"Bette ducked her head behind her dash at the last second.

**On the roof of the prison**

"A PLANE! THERE'S A PLANE."

"Send up the flare."

The three men standing on the roof couldn't believe the sight in front of them. One run over to the flare gun and pointed into the sky letting off one flare.

They waited holding their breath.

One nervous scuffing looking man paced back and forth in sort burst. "What are they doing?" he watched as the plane flew wide past the complex. "Why are they flying away?"

The tall dark man shook his head. "They not."

Another man held the flare gun at his side "They're circling."

"Send another flare."

Following the order the shorter solid man immediately sent up another flare.

As the plane instantly pulled hard right the excitement in the men boiled over and they begun to wave frantically, yelling to the plane in the sky.

Suddenly the plane lined up with the prison and the men held their breaths once more

"Wait what are they doing?'

"Shit they're gonna land."

Instantly they began to run in different directions getting prepared. One pushed debris out of the planes path while another pulled a landing wire across the roof top desperately trying to anchor it down. While the wiry looking man just stood there in disbelief. Within a second the planes wheels hit the gravel roof top and bounced the man only just ducking in time before being decapitated by the wing of the plane. The wheels hit the roof again and the brakes kicked in. The plane sped across the roof top and only just caught the trap wire. The man anchoring it down held tight and pulled with every last bit of strength in his body. The plane skidded toward the other end of the roof, the taller man ran after it as the plane hit the other side stopping instantly. The weight and force tilted the plane over the edge, its nose starting to dip. It looked like the plane was about to fall right off the other side till the tall man jumped and gripped the tail fin and used all of his remaining weight to pull the nose out of its dive. Finally the back wheels again rested on the roof top and all three men held onto the plane and pulled it away from the roof edge. Once the plane was clear, they finally let go and sucked in the lung fills of air. The scruffy older man just stood away back, while the other two finally composed themselves to greet the new arrivals.

**Back in the plane.**

"Brace for impact." Alice yelled out. She pulled hard back on the throttle as soon as the wheel hit the roof top. Hitting the brakes instantly. The plane careered over the roof top skidding to the other side. There was a massive jolt as the plane's wheel caught onto something on the roof top and their speed dropped dramatically forcing everyone in the cabin to fly forward into the pilot and passenger seat.

Claire and Alice were the only ones watching the whole event unfold. As the plane hit the edge and the nose dropped they had a clear view of the ground ten stories blow. They both held their breath till the plane's nosed seemed to begin to lift back up and then slowly been pulled away from the edge.

Bette Finally lifted her head and looked toward Alice. "I hate you."

Alice just smiled and winked. "Like you hate Jill?"

Bette instantly looked into the cabin. Everyone was finally lifting their heads and checking each other for injuries. Bette finally saw Jill, her body laid limp against the back of the plane. She instant jumped from her seat and trampled over the others to the back of the plane

"Fuck Bette." Kmart huffed as Bette trod on her leg.

"JILL?" Bette yelled and pulled the limp body into her arms. "Come on Valentine."

Everyone instantly looked behind them. No one spoke a word.

"No, no no no." Bette started to rock back and forth with Jill's lifeless body tight in her arms. Her voice wavering and breaking "Come on bitch don't you make me hit you."

"Don't even think about." Jill's voice broke the silence and her eyes flickered open.

Tears dripped down Bette's dark cheeks; Jill raised her hand and lightly wiped them away. Sliding her hand around the back of Bette's neck she pulled her down and kissed her lips gently.

L.J. smiled "That's still fucking hot."

Claire slapped the man in the arm. "You never change do you?"

L.J. just shrugged "I might not remember what I use to be like, but I know what I like to see." He pointed at the two females still making out in front of him "and I likes that!"

Alice slid from the pilot seat. "Let's go meet the new people."

Note: Hope you like this Chapter. Next chapter is killing me to write it. I think Crystal might have some new admirers and Luther might get more than he bargained for. To be honest I just don't know what to do with all these new characters.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

**Give the group a chance**

**Chapter 9**

Alice slid the cabin door open. Two bright smiling faces greeted her, Alice almost smiled back but held her composer. Thinking it could still be a trap.

"I'm Luther." The tall dark muscular man held out his hand "Nice landing."

Alice took the offered hand "Alice, and technically I think it's called crashing." The others from the plane had finally exited and stood back in single file.

Luther looked them over. "This here is Angel." He pointed to the man behind him "And this is Crystal. The other's you'll meet soon enough."

Cee and Kmart jaws instantly hit the floor. The woman named Crystal was beautiful. Cee and Kmart nudged each other instantly. To their surprise the young woman named Crystal eyed them closely. At first they both thought they may have made themselves to obvious, that was till the sassy brunette looked them both up and down and then smiled her approval. Kmart and Cee just stood there wearing the same goofy look.

Alice nodded. "This is Claire, leader of what remains of our convoy. This here is Kmart, Cee, Angie, L.J. Bette, and Jill."

Luther instantly noticed the amazing similarities between Alice and the woman named Cee. "Twins?"

Bette laughed. She pointed to Alice "Original!" and then she nodded her head toward Cee "Clone. Have fun trying to figure that one out." Bette helped Jill over to a seat on the stairwell.

Luther eyed the one called Bette helping the dark haired woman named Jill to sit on the stair well. L.J. leaned over to Luther. "Don't bother. I believe those two are hooking up." He smiled

Luther matched his smile "That's cool."

L.J. stuck his hand out "Names L.J. I think. At least that's what they call me."

Luther shot him an odd look "L.J. you think?" Grabbing the other man's hand he shook it firmly.

Claire interrupted "His lost his memory."

"Ah. Well L.J. Brother, I'm Luther."

Alice and Claire turned back to the plane. Both went their separate ways around it. Eyeing it closely for damage.

Luther made his way towards Alice and Claire met them at the nose of the plane.

"So what's your prognosis?" Luther asked in his most charming voice, causing Claire and Alice to both smile.

"She'll live." Alice eyed the man in front of her. "You look familiar?"

He half smiled "You like sports?'

Claire instantly knew who he was but wanted to see if Alice had picked up on it yet.

"Not really." Alice half smiled.

"What about Basketball?"

Claire snorted and hid her smile as Alice instantly shot her a glare.

"Ah No can't say I do."

"Maybe just an admirer of fine time pieces then." Luther pointed across the roof tops to a billboard. His image posted on it with the slogan 'Star Power-Luther West'

Alice laughed "you're joking right."

Angel came up and put a hand on Luther's shoulder "Luther here is our resident celebrity." He paused for a moment before another conversation

"Are you from Arcadia?"

Angie instantly recognised the accent. And spoke up "Are you a London girl?"

Crystal smiled "Yes. You must be from the south end."

Angie stood proudly "Yes I am."

Cee and Kmart were still.

Suddenly they all heard it. The hand held radio Angel had been listening to for months sparked. A male voice came through the receiver, "Alice project 199."

Instantly the group turned to the receiver sitting on the make shift bench. Then to Alice, then to Cee.

Claire eyed her girlfriend closely. Not a flicker pasted her eyes.

Kmart knew it wasn't Alice they should be worried about and turned to her new found love and called out "Cee?"

"Get back now!" Cee yelled to her friends. Dropping to her knees, she clenched at her hair almost ripping it from her skull. Praying under her breath rocking back and forth "Now is not the time." Till suddenly she stopped, her gaze falling slowly over Kmart she was able to speak one word that was licked with a feral smile. "RUN!"

Everyone sprinted towards the building except for one. "Oh you have got to be kidding me."

Bette stood up and walked over to Cee who wore a look of pure evil. Lifting her leg back Bette laid the boot squarely in Cee's jaw. The clone's head whipped back and she fell unconscious to the ground.

Everyone else halted and stared oddly at Bette

"What?" She shrugged. "No one thought of knocking the bitch out?" She turned to Angel. "Got any spare cells?"

Angel smiled back "Pretty sure I could rustle you up one."

"Good" Bette pointed to Claire, Kmart and Alice. "I'll leave you with that." She pointed at Cee. Walking back over to Jill she picked the other woman up and carried her inside the prison.

Kmart and Alice lifted the unconscious Cee inside the building. Kmart whispered to Alice "A cell won't hold her when she wakes up will it?"

Alice smiled weakly.

Kmart sighed "I didn't think so."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **See Chapter 1

**Give the Group a Chance **

**Chapter 10**

The pleasantries soon ended. An all out argument ensued. Everyone was shouting. Only three in the group were keeping their mouths shout. Luther, Alice, and Claire watched as the new found group were erupting into a war of their own. Angie was the first to give up and go in search of the one person missing from the argument. Moving quietly up the stairs to first level of the prison she found the one she had been searching for when she peeked around the corner. Kmart was sitting with her back rested against the handrails staring into the cell that contained her unconscious lover. Angie's heart sank to the pit of her stomach. The sight before her made her instantly sad and guilty, that only a few moments earlier she had even bothered being involved in an argument of whether or not they should keep Cee within the group, even though she had begged for them to keep Cee within their ranks. It was the fact that the argument should never have even been contemplated. A small tear escaped and Angie just wanted to hug the young woman with all her strength. But with the guilt she felt, she couldn't will herself to move, she just stood silently at the top of the stairs unable to move forward and not willing to go back.

Kmart had never left the bars that separated her from her love. She had been crying and yelling, begging that they let her go. But the others weren't willing to take that chance. Kmart couldn't believe everyone had turned on her. Even Claire and Alice had thought her girlfriend belonged behind bars. Kmart didn't second guess and threw a punch squarely in Claire's jaw, however Alice's lighting fast reflexes caught Kmart's fist in her hand with a vice like grip, and with a small flick of the wrist Alice had her arms around Kmart as she fought against her. Alice just held her tight till Kmart gave up struggling and caved into the onslaught of tears. Claire went to hold her but Alice gave her a warning look to leave her alone. Pulling her away from the others she whispered something into Kmart's ear that made the shorter woman calm down slightly, enough to stop her fighting but not nearly enough to stop her tears. Releasing her hold on Kmart, Alice ushered everyone away, leaving Kmart to fall back against the handrails, sliding down Kmart wrapped her arms around her knees as she looked into the prison cell.

Kmart had been sitting slightly for some time, trying to ignore the argument on the floor below her, when she realised she was being watched. "What do you want?" It was barely a whisper. She was feeling completely torn apart.

Angie almost jumped when she realised Kmart had spoken.

"I... I just wanted to see if Cee and yourself are ok?" She responded her voice shaking visibly. She knew what Kmart was capable of. She'd seen it many times before. Kmart was strong and when corned would stop at nothing to save the ones she loved. Angie feared that her intrusion might provoke Kmart but that was the last thing she had wanted, Angie just wanted to show Kmart that she still had a friend. An ally, but really she just wanted to show her she still cared what happened to both of them despite the fact in earlier days Cee had almost killed her. Angie was one to easily forgive others, which is a trait that some would think a weakness, but to Angie, it just meant a little less hate in the world, and considering the world around them, Angie believed they could use it.

"She's breathing still, not that anyone cares." Kmart had still to remove her gaze from her unconscious clone behind bars.

Angie dared to take a few steps forward. When she stood at Kmart's side she looked through the bars to the motionless body on the other side.

"I care." Sliding down the handrail Angie gathered what little courage she had left and put her arm around Kmart's shoulders. "We'll save her. No matter what."

Kmart's tears that had once subsided had instantly resurfaced. Angie pulled her into her embrace. No more words needed to be said. Angie was relieved that the slightly older woman didn't put up any resistance. Angie just held her as the argument on the lower floor carried on.

Alice, Claire and Luther had almost had enough of the feud they were facing. Luther was the first to step forward.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" He shouted over the top of the others, everyone instantly stopped and faced him. "She stays. Understand?" It was more of a statement then a question. As he continued defending the clone he had only just been introduced. It wasn't new to Luther to defend a 'new comer' in his days as a basketball player he knew what it was like for 'new comers' to be unaccepted. Although the stakes this time were a lot higher and the vibe he was sensing from Alice and Claire made him sure it was worth his while to try and save this one.

"Get your hands off my woman... Angela." Cee drew Angela's name out.

Kmart and Angie's heads both snapped up. There stood Cee holding onto the bars with a feral look and smile crossing her features. Kmart jumped out of Angie's embrace, she was about to run toward the cell bars when a strong hand held her back.

Alice, through the haze of Luther's speech heard a voice inside her head, recognising it she stepped back, and leapt to the first level of the prison handrail, like a cat she landed perfectly gripping the rails. Reaching out she only just grabbed the back of Kmart's shirt in time, pulling her back against the handrail. Kmart went to struggle but Alice quietly whispered in her ear "Look at her eyes."

Angie overhearing looked toward Cee. Herself and Kmart were shocked at what they saw. Cee's pupils narrowed slightly revealing the umbrella symbol in her irises.

Cee ran her fingers along the bars as she waltzed back and forth like a predatorily feline, enticing Kmart to approach. Yet it was really the feel of the cold steel against her finger tips that excited her, all the while testing each one for any signs of structural weakness.

There were only a few amongst the group silently praying Cee had yet to realise her full potential. However it was clear that Cee was unaware, because most knew with the powers Alice held that Cee would surely have them too, and all knew if that was the case, the bars separating them, were the least of their worries.

"I think we should kill her!" came a spiteful little voice, one more filled with worry and fear.

"Shut the fuck up you little gnome." Bette stood over the shorter and unkept looking man, he flashed her with his most threatening look, however Bette's look had him instantly cowering against the closest wall at his back.

"My boss is only looking out for our safety." Came the innocent voice of the Asian assistant to the gnome 'Kim'.

Jill instantly stepped in "I'm not sure you heard quite right! My Girl told you to back the fuck off you little shit."

Bette instantly had an ego boost after hearing Jill refer to her as 'her girl' and went to lay another punch in.

Luther stepped in between. "Look, this is not the time to start a fight."

"Well I believe it is." Jill swung another punch connecting with the one Bette referred to as the 'gnome' yet his real name was Bennet.

Bette instantly jumped over the top of her girlfriend and landed another one into Bennett's rib cage.

"You heard my bitch". Bette was so wrapped up in fighting she had yet to realise everyone had stopped.

"Bitch?" Jill wasn't happy with her new name. "Who are you calling 'bitch?'"

Bette instantly turned around, her face inches away from Jill's. A look of fury quickly diminishing into a look of love "That would be you babe." Wrapping her fingers hard amongst Jill's hair Bette pulled her hard against her lips "That's what I'm talking about."

Claire had made her way up the stairs in two short leaps and ran over to the bars ignoring call for her to stop. Reaching through the bars she grabbed Cee by the neck of her shirt pulling her up to her eye level. Growling low in her throat she made her intention clear "Alice, get Kmart out of here. Everyone else go NOW!" Everyone were quick to shift into the hallway they had entered through

Behind her Alice whipped Kmart into her arms as she leapt from the railing and landed on her feet on the ground floor. Kmart went to struggle, but her faith in Claire was stronger than anything she had in this world.

Once Kmart was out of sight, Claire reached through the bar with her other hand and slapped the other woman square in the back of the head. She released her grip on Cee with a shove and went and leant back against the handrail beside Angie, who was so frightened she had begun to hold her breath and wasn't sure if her eyes were open or closed in fear.

Cee's eyes were wildly dancing and flickering from normal to red and blue. An internal battle was brewing within. However in her mind Umbrella had the upper hand.

Claire smiled relaxing against the rail. "You really can't think you're going to win right. I'm going to be completely honest here. I fucking hate you. I don't trust you and you are far from worthy of Kmart's affections. But Kmart..." Claire shook her head "Kmart love's you. And you repay her by letting Umbrella win. God it must be nice to not even try. Guess if I'd given up like you obviously are. You would never have even met her. She would have died a horrible death in that shopping mall but it would have been better than her meeting you! And Alice, not only the woman you came from but the woman you are. Not only do you share looks and thoughts, but memories. You just going to stand there and let the company that pretty much raped your genetics, ran inhuman tests on you win. They made hundreds of other clones just like you and tossed them out like garbage when they failed. You stand there and taint their souls by letting Umbrella win. This is why I'm going to kill you!"

Cee was barely coherent, everyone of Claire's word sounded like a weak echoing, she mentally battled to hold onto them. Deep down in her soul she wanted desperately to hold onto her image of Kmart and the love she truly felt for her but Umbrella was dominating her every thought, a voice repeated the same words. "Kill them all. Repeat instructions. Kill them all." Cee finally fell to her knees unable to breath she wanted only to tell Claire how deeply sorry she was but despite all her strengths not one word would pass her lips.

Claire pulled her .45 from the back of her pants and aimed it at the crippled woman behind the bars and let her finger glide over the trigger "Good bye Alice."

Finally with a last breath Cee cried out "Just do it."

Claire closed her eyes a small tear rolling down her cheek, she squeezed the trigger. And the echo of the bullet leaving the barrel rang out through the silent jail.

Angie wailed out in pain.

Clair's eye's instantly flew open "No Angie what have you done?" Claire instantly ran to Angie's side

"I couldn't let you kill her." Angie smiled weakly through the pain. She moved her hand away from her stomach to reveal the blood stain beginning to pool there.

Kmart and Alice were the first to arrive at the scene. They barely understood what was happening.

"What the fuck?" Bette and Jill ran to Angie's side pushing Claire out of the way. Bette thumbled hestirical through her first aid supplies. Jill held Angie's hand tight in her own whispering in her ear all is going to be okay.

Angie's breathing that had once been erratic became slow and shallow. Jill looked desperately to Bette who's hands worked like lightening she had stopped the bleeding but couldn't remove the bullet. "Don't look at me like that Jill I'm trying my fucking best here!"

Jill looked back to Angie, her eyes glazing over.

"Don't let her die Medic!"

"I'm FUCKING TRYIN'!"

"Let me help her." A small whimpering voice asked.

Kmart snatched the gun from Alice's hand and pointed it through the bars aiming directly between Cee's eyes. "There's no way in fucking hell you are ever going to touch her! You're a fucking monster! You tricked all of us! You never loved me."

"_Tell her the truth please Alice" _Cee flicked a begging look toward Alice

"_Sorry Cee not this time. You got to earn it." _Alice shook her head as she turned her back.

Cee turned her gaze back to Kmart. "Bette doesn't have the skill, to save her, but I do. She'll dye with out me."

Kmart looked to Claire who hadn't lifted her head since shooting Angie. Tears steaming down her cheeks.

"Cee, you will never know this but someone once said 'this is to big of a decision for me to make for you.' This isn't my call this is Angie's call." Kmart without removing her aim from Cee, yelled to Angie "WAKE UP! Bette isn't sure if she can save you, and this piece of shit behind the bars reckons she can."

Angie opened her eyes her words coming out broken "give her... give her... a chance Kmart. Put me in there with her...!"


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone. Yes I know, it's been ages and to be honest I almost forgot about this story until I dug out the Residentevil dvd's, and had a marathon movie and beerfest. I re read it and got all excited to continue it once again. Love to hear what you think so R&R please.

**Chapter 11**

Disclaimer: See chapter 1 as per usual.

**Give the Group a Chance**

Luther hesitated as he placed the key in the lock, it clicked and he pushed the bars open.

Jill went to lift Angie in her arms before a tight grip on shoulder stopped her.

"Let me, it's my fault.' With the sincere look in the other girls eyes Jill let her grip ease.

Kmart pulled Angie's weak frame into her arms and carried her inside the cell. Her eyes glaring at Cee the entire time "you let her die and I will personally take it upon myself to drag you out onto the roof and throw you over the edge."

Cee only nodded. "I understand. I don't know how long I can hold them off, but I promise to save her". Her eyes shimmered with tears.

Kmart desperately wanted to believe Cee but couldn't. Her heart was torn in two. She laid Angie down and Cee shifted to her side. Cee rolled her head back and to the side as if trying to relax and still the voices in her head. Closing her eyes she put her hands over the wound. With a flash of light Cee's hands began to shake and her body quickly lifted off the ground. Outside the cell, chairs, tables and anything not bolted down began to lift off the ground.

Jill and Alice instantly looked to each other.

"EVERYONE TAKE COVER NOW!" they yelled in unison

Alice grabbed Claire, Jill grabbed Bette while Luther demanded his group move back. They took cover under and behind solid walls they could find. L.J. just stood there not sure what was happening he slid against the closest wall and closed his eyes.

Kmart gripped her gun and held it squarely at Cee's head "DON'T LET HER DIE CEE!"

Cee's eye's rolled back inside her head as she fell backwards and finally everything that had once been lifted off the ground fell with a thud followed by the most eerie silence.

"Kmart?" Jill was the first to yell out. But there was no response.

Everyone ran back to the cell. Crystal made it to the cell first, having only hid a few feet away. What she saw was something she couldn't comprehend. "Oh what the fuck...?"

Cee lay on the floor grasping her side, blood sipping out between her fingers. "I did it Kmart. I saved her."

Angie laid on the floor her eyes opening to see Kmart holding her hand tight.

"Are you alright?" Kmart eyed Angie closely

"I feel weird, it doesn't hurt anymore. Is Cee ok?"

Kmart brows scrunched together "I can't believe you'd ask that?"

Angie half smiled through her weakened state "I can't believe you wouldn't. She loves you. And she's fighting just to stay alive." Kmart looked over to the woman she had loved. Cee was grasping her side blood pooling on the floor. She looked back down to Angie who only smiled "Give the girl a chance. She can't help what they have done to her, she's trying..."

"Oh fuck off she's trying. She's like Umbrella's spy inside our group." Bette rudely interrupted

"Oh for god sake." Jill riffed Bette by the hand and took her out into the corridor. Once the door closed behind them only the muffed sounds of yelling could be heard.

Kmart looked to Angie

The young English girl smiled "Go on I'm fine".

Kmart smiled and quickly slipped over to Cee's side.

Cee coughed letting a little trickle of blood run from the corner of her mouth. "Did it work?"

Kmart smiled and wiped away the blood gently. "You saved her."

"I'm sorry Kmart."

"I Know."

Cee smiled and drew her last breath "I Love You Kmart."

"I love you Cee."

Cee's eyes closed and with it her life ended.

Kmart slowly laid down beside her and pulled Cee's limp arm over her. She didn't cry she just held her girlfriends lifeless body in her arms and whispered her goodbyes.

Jill ran to Angie's side "Are you ok? She didn't hurt you did she?" Her old police instincts kicking in "Do you hurt anywhere, what is the last thing you remember?"

Bette shoved her aside "Jill! kill the interrogation for god sake. Girl's been through enough already gees." Bette checked Angie over "She's fine as far as I can see." Then Bette turned to Kmart still wrapped up in the dead arms of her lover. "Time to let go beautiful." Her most genuine smile shinning.

"I don't know how to let her go?" Kmart whimpered.

Alice stepped in and leant down next to Kmart and whispered into her ear "She told me to call you 'little ninja'". Alice smiled warmly and Kmart laughed through her heartache.

Bette snickered in the background and elbowed Claire "Told you she was a 'little ninja'".

Angie smiled "Kmart will you please come with me?" she held out her hand and Kmart took her hand letting Cee's lifeless arm fall from her waist.

Something hypnotic but Angie's eyes beckoned Kmart to offer her own hand. Angie led her away from the others to a quiet corner of the corridor.

"Angie tell me what's happening."

Angie pulled Kmart into her arms. "This was her last wish she wanted me to give you." Angie leant in and kissed Kmart so gently Kmart wasn't sure she felt it. Till the tip of Angie's tongue grazed her lips. In the heat of the moment Kmart let go and kissed the smaller woman back with passion, Till Angie gently pushed her back "Don't forget that was Cee."

Jill looked over to see the two younger women making out. "Oh you have got to be kidding me." She huffed.

Bette rolled her eye and grabbed Jill's forearm before Jill could have a chance to break the other girls kiss. "Let it go babe."

Alice turned to Claire "Are you ok?" she asked softly

Claire only shook her head" No. I killed her. I killed Angie and Cee today."

Alice stood still and slowly clasped Claire's hand in her own "No you did not, you tried to protect Kmart. That was your only concern. No one could have guessed how this would play out"

Claire shook her head "Angie did."

"Ahh Hmm." A snotty voice could be heard in the background calling everyone's attention "If we could get over what just happened maybe we could find a way out of this prison and get to Arcadia"

Everyone turned their glares to the scruffy man known as Bennet. Crystal quickly closed the space between her and the shorter man and punched him square in the nose causing blood to instantly spray from his nose "Fuck up you little weasel." Instantly shaking the pain from her hand "Shit that hurt" as she walked away from the now crying Bennet.

Bette smiled brightly at the brunette they had just met. "I like her." Inwardly approving of the other woman's feisty attitude.

"Me too" Jill mumbled quickly turning away, an odd feeling making its way into the pit of her stomach.


End file.
